Convivencia (más allá de los limites)
by DarkUxue-sama
Summary: Debido a circunstancias fuera de su control se vio obligado a pasar más tiempo en la casa de Alemania, aunque nunca pensó que los conflictos con cierta Albina desde el domino por el control remoto podían ser tan exhaustivos. Fem!Prussia
1. Control

**Título: Convivencia (más allá de los limites)**

**Debido a circunstancias fuera de su control se vio obligado a pasar más tiempo en la casa de Alemania, aunque nunca pensó que los conflictos con cierta Albina desde el domino por el control remoto podían ser tan exhaustivos. Fem!Prussia**

* * *

**Aclaraciones del fic: **Ante todo Este fic me fue inspirado debido a la tremenda fascinación que siento por Fem Prusia (o Nyo! Prusia) y Prusia en general así que de ahí decidí dedicarle este One-shot.

Por circunstancias que no diré en el fic Romano tendría que pasar mayor tiempo en casa de Alemania, la razón se las dejo a la imaginación los motivos pueden ser por algún tratado o por algo relacionado con la política, aunque si he de decir que fue obligatoria y se encuentra luego de la segunda guerra mundial hasta llegar incluso a nuestros días.

* * *

**CONTROL**

**…**

**S**u relación con Prusia era muy extraña, desde que ambos se instalaron en la casa de Alemania, su relación había tenido ciertos trasfondos, pasando a la indiferencia habitual de la prusiana, a hacer por alguna razón desconocida, el principal blanco a molestar, desde luego esto tendía a ser más consecuente desde que Romano decidía dar revancha, ya sea en comentarios sarcásticos, o en pequeñas molestias físicas, como golpecitos, pellizcos, o en el caso de Prusia a tender a encimársele para fastidiarlo, en tal caso parecían niños pequeños.

Sin embargo últimamente tendían más a hacer uso del segundo ejemplo que el primero, esto no hubiera sido gran molestia de no ser porque Romano había empezado a notar más el físico de la Albina, la forma y el tacto con el que su cuerpo se apegaba a este, lo hacían sentir avergonzado e irritado. No tenía la certeza si la Albina se había dado cuenta de esto pero en cuanto este comenzaba a entrar en pánico es cuando mayor era su acoso hacia el joven.

Justo como ahora por ejemplo, estaban en uno de los sillones de la sala viendo la televisión, hasta que la prusiana súbitamente cambio el canal por que el programa no era del agrado de su "Awesome" persona, por lo cual cambio a una película de terror que era interesante. Esto incordio a Romano por el simple hecho que a diferencia de los Germánicos el no hallaba disfrute en programas mórbidos e oscuros, como eran las películas de terror. Desde pequeño era obligado a ver esa clase de películas o dramas debido a que el imbécil de España degustaba de ellas, algunas (en su mayoría) no actas ni siquiera para adolescentes e exclusivas de adultos, por lo cual creció con cierto trauma e paranoia a lo paranormal e sobrenatural. En resumen; el odiaba las películas de terror y a lo más que llega era a películas de suspenso. Pero en lugar de negarse instantáneamente como era costumbre, debido a su extraño buen humor prefiero dialogar sugiriendo una de suspenso, Sin embargo como terca antigua nación que era la prusiana se negó diciendo que esa clase de películas no son suficientemente buenas para su grandioso gusto. Una vez esto el italiano no vio más opción que empezar su arrebato, siendo ignorado, paso a intentar quitarle el control remoto, el cual defendía la joven.

Ambos sin querer ceder forcejearon con el control de por medio y en uno de sus jalones, por primera vez Triunfo el italiano, llevándose el control, y a la prusiana consigo.

Esta cayó incómodamente sobre él, apegando su cuerpo contra este el cual (debido a la suave tela que llevaba,) lo sentía todavía más. Esto empezó a acelerar su corazón a un ritmo extraño, mientras cuando la prusiana logro centrarse e reincorporándose un poco, termino viendo el rostro ansiado e alarmado de Romano a unos pocos centímetros.

Parpadeo desconcentrada, para después sonreír con astucia, no veía mal en molestar un poco.

"Jeje, ¿este era su plan desde el principio?" Cuestiono con malicia.

"¿Eh?" El italiano apenas y contestaba sintiéndose todavía alarmado e mirando fijamente, tensado.

"No está nada mal, pero si quería sentir algo mío hay varias formas de pedirlo." Continuo, con ligera picardía e burla en la voz.

Antes de que el otro pudiera decir o reaccionar a esto, se apresuró a agregar. Inclinándose un poco al mismo tiempo que el castaño retrocedía hacia atrás, atento a sus acciones. "Pero, ¿No hubiera sido preferible que estuviera encima mío?, oh, cierto le gusta que estén al mando ¿no?" Burlo sonando como si estuviera en una divagación.

"¿¡Qu— " Exclamo Romano abriendo los ojos aún más y frunciendo el ceño, ruborizándose en el acto.

Este último detalle no pasó desapercibido por la albina que sonrió con suficiencia e arrogancia.

El castaño maldijo el día en que la Albina se enteró de su secreto, al mismo tiempo que maldijo el día en que tuvo que cruzarse con ella.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber cuál iba a ser su paso siguiente," Declaro la prusiana picando un poco más. "¿Un beso tal vez?"

Romano abrió a un más los ojos incrédulo. "¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no planee nada!" Aclaro rechazando la idea.

"Pero es demasiado cobarde para eso," Prosiguió la albina ignorando intencionalmente las protestas del castaño. "¿Cómo pensaba intentarlo tan siquiera?" se rio burlona.

"YO no intentaba nada," Expreso molesto e con su pulso acelerado.

"Por supuesto que no porque es cobarde, y jamás podría." Se burló la prusiana de que tan siquiera el joven negara lo evidente.

Esto molesto al italiano quien supuso fue un golpe a su orgullo.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? YO podría hacerlo si quisiera. Ya he besado antes." Objeto tratando de sonar seguro e no avergonzado por sus comentarios.

La prusiana solo rio más fuerte. "¿Y Eso cuando se supone que fue?" Cuestiono burlona. "Los besos de su madre no cuentan ¿sabe?" Susurro por lo bajo con ligera voz aterciopelada.

Esto lleno aún más la molestia del italiano.

"¡Por supuesto que no fue mi madre, Bruja blanca!" Reclamo Irritado, solo escuchando la risa de la albina. "Además de seguro no es quien para hablar, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que beso algo eh?"

"No tengo porque decir algo acerca de mi grandiosa intimidad." Exclamo la prusiana vanidosa. "Además a diferencia de usted, sr. Cobarde, yo podría besar cualquiera en cualquier momento si me apeteciera." Alardeo a modo de ataque La ex-nación.

Romano no supo porque dijo lo siguiente:

"¿Es eso un desafío?" Cuestiono frunciendo un poco más las cejas.

"¿Hmm?..." La prusiana lo vio. "No, es una afirmación." Agrego despreocupada.

"Entonces yo también podría hacerlo." Aseguro tratando de verla con severidad pese a tener tintes vacilantes, sintiendo como su ira hierve.

"¿Usted?" Burlo señalándolo con la mirada. "Hmm, Inténtelo si quiere, de seguro que sale corriendo como una niñita asustada, que eres en realidad." Sonrió ligeramente egocéntrica.

Un tic en la ceja de Romano se encendió a medida que sus palabras profundizaban su mente, rechino ligeramente los dientes en el acto.

En el impulso tomo ambos antebrazos de la albina y la empujo sosteniéndola de forma que terminara sentada en el sofá y este a pocos centímetros también enderezado.

"Perfecto, pues vamos a probarlo." Expreso Romano claramente irritado, tratando de sacar alguna reacción arrepentida de la joven.

La prusiana sin embargo no se inmuto demasiado, profundizo su sonrisa llena de confianza. "Bien por mi inténtelo." Incitó sin ningún activismo de duda.

El desde luego no pensaba hacerlo, no era su intención, sin embargo su juicio se vio nublado por las provocaciones de la Albina acompañada de un sentimiento que no lograba identificar.

La muralla de Romano que por instantes pareció segura por el arrebato de frustración, se derrumbó cual muro de Berlín apenas y se acercó lo suficiente para poder rozar la nariz de la albina de haber querido. Tal como había predicho, el joven no podía traspasar más allá, sin embargo tal vez no sabiendo que era por la intensidad de sus orbes que inconscientemente e sin quererlo, doblegaban sus dorados.

Ahora sabía que fue muy mala idea verla directamente mientras trataba de intimidarla con su proximidad.

Retrocedió un poco cauteloso, igual que un hombre que a mitad de carrera para saltar a un precipicio se detiene al notar la falta de velocidad en el salto, provocado por la caída en sí.

No obstante este simple gesto fue suficiente para sacarle otra sonrisa de superioridad a la prusiana que no se molestó en ocultar. Lo cual solo irrito más a Romano.

No obstante no podía hacerlo. Chasqueo los dientes frustrado e bajo la mirada no pudiendo soportar los carmesí sobre él.

Ella miro victoriosa, sabía que él no podía y tras unos segundos daría media vuelta con algún cometario orgulloso mientras esta no tendría de otra más que reírse de él.

**_Pero…_**

Aun así sentía que no podía dar marcha atrás.

**_Si no hago esto…_**

Presiono con firmeza los antebrazos de la albina.

**_Ella no dejara de molestarme…_**

Pensó con decisión, si no le demostraba lo contrario nada cambiaria, y con ello evitando encontrarse con sus ojos cerro los suyos con fuerza para no vacilar, se inclinó precipitadamente contra ella e presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella_ "Es tiempo de darle una lección." _Pensó al instante de hacerlo.

La prusiana abrió los ojos con genuina sorpresa, tomándola desprevenida.

Era un beso casto, siendo apenas un rose, pero fue suficiente para que se sintiera impresionada,

Sintiendo incluso como su espalda se inclinó al ser acercada por el agarre que tenía en sus brazos.

Apenas y paso un segundo se alejó rompiendo el contacto solo para que volviera a unirlos de forma un poco más profunda pero sin perder delicadeza.

Sin embargo la Albina seguía sintiéndose igualmente desconcertada.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente se mantuvo en blanco no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

Probablemente pasaron unos segundos hasta que sus labios se separaran.

Logro ver como lentamente los orbes de Romano se abrían mas no enfocados a ella, y el calor de sus mejillas se propagaba de forma sutil por la mayor parte de su rostro.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada "¿Ya estas feliz?" Logro oír antes de que este apartara su rostro rojo e dejara el sofá saliendo como bala de caños del lugar.

El salir corriendo era parte de la teoría, sin embargo el que la besara, no encajaba en las probabilidades que se había hecho…

Teniendo esto presente, La antigua nación rozo sutilmente sus labios en el pensamiento.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había besado a alguien, sí, pero ella no recordara que se sintiera tan ingenuo el hacerlo.

…

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Aclaraciones de los personajes: **Pese a que en Italia hay muchas películas de terror con mucho gore tomo en cuanto que los hermanos Italia son unos completos miedicas de ahí el por qué las actitudes de romano hacia dicho género. Pese a que Romano e Veneciano son conocidos por ser todos unos mujeriegos Romano sin embargo es extremadamente tímido cuando una mujer le planta frente esto se muestra cuando aún era niño y Bélgica le propuso si quería que le diera un beso en la mejilla (ya que este la vez que la vio le pedía que le diera un beso) sonrojándose y negándose avergonzado que aún no estaba listo, de ahí por qué lo puse todo nervioso ante el acercamiento de Prusia. Y bueno creo que no tengo que explicar el comportamiento Tsundere de Romano ya que si habrán visto el anime el hombre vive avergonzado de sus acciones afectivas o sentimientos benévolos hacia los demás.

Y de Prusia ni se hable una vez leí en su wiki que a este no le desagradaba romano pero a romano no le caía bien así que creo que es acorde además de que Prusia gusta de molestar a los demás así que me va bien con eso.

**Notas finales: ¿Qué les pareció? Esa fue la primera parte de este One-shot. Ahora subo la segunda no olviden comentar. **


	2. Literatura

**Hola pues eh aquí con mi segunda parte, he de confesar que ambas partes iban juntas en un único capitulo pero decidí dividirlos en dos, estoy pensando en publicar este One-shot en ingles dada que sorpresivamente (y a mí me sorprende) hay un increíble números de Fem Prusia x Romano así que creo que tendrá pegue en ingles el problema es que no se inglés y utilizare el traductor google XD espero que salga bien y si alguno de ustedes deseara traducirlo al inglés seria grandioso que me avisaran para darles el permiso XD. Y me gustarían muchos comentarios si se pudiera para que me digan cómo me fue. Bien comencemos entonces. **

* * *

**LITERATURA.**

**…**

Había pasado unas semanas desde el incidente, y tras algunos días en los que Romano pensó serian un infierno, la tranquilidad; si es que se le podía llamar así (Tomando en cuenta de que con Prusia _tranquilidad no yacía nunca_), había vuelto a la vivienda Germánica.

El primer día, no, el primer segundo Romano sintió que se lo tragaban las llamas del Oberón.

La vergüenza, frustración, e orgullo herido lo golpearon ni bien salió corriendo del sitio. Se sintió como un completo imbécil, sin saber la razón de sus acciones.

Siempre había tratado en no caer en las provocaciones de Prusia y sin embargo de todas las veces, de todos los días, tenía que caer en la peor. No solo pareció revelar un deseo no existente por la albina, si no que le dio la excusa perfecta para burlarse de él durante las siguientes seis décadas. No, Durante los siguientes seis siglos.

Sin embargo, pese a todo, y no queriendo plantarle cara a nadie, esperando burlas y deseando no tenerlas, la Prusiana tras una semana sin verla, prácticamente había pasado de él, se comportó totalmente normal y su indiferencia normal volvió, ningún cambio en su egocéntrico comportamiento, como si aquel beso jamás hubiera sucedido.

Se sentía frustrado y no sabía por qué, ¿Qué diablos podía esperar? No es como si la prusiana se avergonzaría por un simple beso, ella no era así, era una adulta después de todo, un beso no significaba nada después de todo.

Sin embargo por alguna razón esto molesto a Romano, quien no podía sacar de su cabeza ese incomodo momento. Y Esto le molesto más porque sabía que era un rasgo que le indicaba el que todavía era un niño. Que se preocupaba e avergonzaba por un beso, sin importar con quien sea.

O eso quería creer.

Pero lo cierto es que no quería reconocer que lo que más le molesta era el hecho de que a la prusiana no pareció importarle, _lo más seguro es que se hubiera reído de el para después volver a su típica actitud vivaz_. Pensó para sus adentros.

Lo más que había notado era la vez que casualmente sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento que Romano no supo identificar, antes de que cada una volviera a lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor quizás no fue tan inmune, puesto que ya no había vuelto a hacerle bromas intimas que implicara cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

_Bueno aunque eso ya no importaba ahora._

Trato de convencerse, acomodándose la corbata negra en su camisa remangada.

Estaba en un sillón de terciopelo leyendo un libro tratando de no pensar en ello cuando al final termino metiéndose en el tema.

Para colmo ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba, pues solo lo saco de la biblioteca de Alemania para distraerse.

"Es bastante inusual en ti leer un libro." Dijo una voz que reconoció y lo puso instintivamente tenso.

"Siempre me ha gustado leer." Le expreso tratando que su tono sonara a reprimenda sin querer girarse para verla, ladeando solo un poco su rostro en su dirección pero sin mostrarle alguna parte de su rostro.

La prusiana no dijo nada más que un "Hmm…" que no parecía contener alguna emoción. Ante este detalle que lo desconcertó un poco la sintió cerca, escuchando sus pasos en su dirección, lo cual al juzgar por el ritmo de sus pisadas, decía que claramente tenía intenciones de hacer alguna interacción estando lo suficientemente cerca para verlo.

Este hecho por alguna razón lo inquieto haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con un poco de nerviosismo irracional por tan siquiera sentir la presencia de la albina acercándose. Y no estando seguro del _"por qué":_ Dudando de las acciones de esta.

La sintió a su lado sin embargo no se atrevía a verla más que por el rabillo del ojos sin hacer realmente algún contacto visual.

"¿Qué libro es?" No supo cuando fue que esta se inclinó en su dirección invadiendo gran parte de su espacio personal para contemplar el libro en sus manos, fue tal la sorpresa de su cercanía que solo logro notar la suave fragancia que desprecia su cabello, era un olor fresco e calmado, como la esencia de lo que alguna vez fue su nación.

Todos estos detalles juntos le provoco un pico de nervios desenfrenados, rechazando toscamente su cercanía, mostrando claramente su alejo hasta el otro extremo del sillón.

Al ver su propia acción, sin mirarla decidió responder a la defensiva.

"N- No le incumbe."

La albina soltó un ligero suspiro similar a una risa leve e momentánea, mirándolo con Perspicacia.

"¿Qué fue lo que le llamo la atención de ese libro en primer lugar?" Pregunto con un tono extraño.

Romano parpadeo desconcertado, él había esperado algún comentario sarcástico, no ese cuestionamiento. Sin embargo esto pasó a segundo plano al recalcar en que ni siquiera sabía el título del libro, pero sabía que si decía esto luciera como un completo estúpido por lo cual se vio en la obligación de inventar (algo) un poco.

"M-me pareció muy interesante." Procedió a decir cerrando ligeramente los ojos como si procesara la severidad e serenidad que un libro le hubiera trasmitido.

"Oh…" Exclamo la albina. "¿Entonces me puede decir cuál de todas es su preferida?" Señalo la albina con fingida curiosidad.

"¿Eh?" Romano exclamo sin comprender.

Fue entonces cuando decidió bajar la mirada para examinar el libro.

Su quijada cayó.

Él había estado ojeando las diferentes **POSICIONES DEL "KAMASUTRA".**

Rubor feroz amenazó con hacerse cargo de su cara antes de que el pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta? No, ¿Cómo era posible que anduviera por toda la casa con semejante portada y no se diera cuenta que lo llevaba? (¡Además ¿porque el macho-patatas tenía esa clase de literatura inmoral DENTRO DE UNA BIBLIOTECA DE USO COMPARTIDOO?!)

Lejos de todo el shock y el impacto de Romano, la sonora risotada de Prusia no se hizo esperar quien no pudo reprimirse más, burlándose hasta la muerte de él como acostumbra, Siendo muy consiente desde el principio que este nunca tuvo la intención de leer o llevar dicho libro indecente.

**….**

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Notas finales: Debo decir que al principio este fic no era dirigido hacia romano sino hacia un personaje original pero debido a mis inmensas ganas de subirlo y al ver que dicho personaje se acoplaba mucho a romano decidí subirlo cambiando a x personaje por este. De hecho dicho personaje se hace mención en la narración. **

**Y bueno eso asido todo ahora necesito que me digan si quiere una continuación o hasta aquí lo dejo si quieren una continuación comenten y díganme como les gustaría que fuera porque mi cerebro se ha quedado seco para una continuación así que las sugerencias serán bien recibidas, he de decir que nunca había escrito un one- shot sobre esta pareja antes o una historia así que no sé cómo quedo aun así me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones y sean amables por favor, también si les gustaría que volviera a escribir otro sobre ellos o con algún otro personaje que empareja con Fem Prusia, gracias por leer.**


End file.
